Where do I belong?
by Kiwi-Shaver
Summary: Ed was in the transmutation circle when he tried to bring back his mother. Now he's not human and is not quite Humonculus. Then he meets Dante. EnvyXPrideEd
1. The beginning

I'm back with my second story. With your votes I chose to make another Fullmetal alchemist story. This story will have Ed/Pride. Also you can't forget Envy in the mix!

Like always you'll be the judge on if you like it or not.

Muska: Yay, go Ed/Pride!

Sam: Will there be yummyness?

Me: Probably

Sam: (Screams and looses her voice)

In this chapter there is the beginning, nothing more.

* * *

_"Al, I know this is wrong but I can't sit around and do nothing"._

_A single strike of lighting consumed the darkened room while the thunder swallowed the silence. Rain hit the slightly cloudy window. The room was a good size and had two beds, one for both brothers. The mood was morbid sense the death of their mother. Ed never accepted her being dead; Al might have but not Ed. Once there father left Ed needed his mother more then ever. So both brothers learned alchemy to pass the time. They both had different reasons for learning. For Alphonse it was because it would seem fun and his brother wanted to. Edward however, wanted to learn to prove to himself that he was better than his dad. His hand was placed on Al's forehead pushing his hair aside. _

_"Regardless of your wishes i'm going to bring her back," Ed explained stroking his brother lightly. Alphonse turned in his sleep now facing Ed with a faint smile. Unknown to Al, Ed returned the gesture then removed his hand. Another bolt of lighting brightened the sky as Edward headed to the door._

_"Don't go this isn't right." Ed glanced over his shoulder, signing in relief. His brother was only talking in his sleep. Turning away, Ed opened the door and tiptoed right out. 'Hold on mother, I'm almost there,' he thought while walking down stairs. Once at the bottom Ed turned to the dining table. The image of his mother's limp body came to mind. By the dining table was where she was found, sweating and panting hard. She had a fever, which burned at touch. A single tear formed in Edward's eye. But before it could produce, he swiftly wiped it away. Ed made a determined grin. Fire burned in his eyes as he brought up a clenched fist. Thunder roared across the land making the sky bawl even more. Bringing his hand back to his side, it regained its original shape. If others heard of his plan they would think he was crazy or even sinful. To Ed it was the only way to become a semi-normal family. But back to business as he continued his trek to there basement. The door creaked opened at the top of the stairs. Al was awoken by the storm and curious where brother was. Sadly Al just missed Ed because he was now on the ground floor. _

_Ed stood in the middle of the floor. Beside him was a huge vat with all a human is made of inside. Below him was a transmutation circle carved in the cobblestone. The light barley shined from one candle. Heading to a wooden lab table on the right, a worn looking book with the title "Alchemy" layed. It was opened to a page labeled with the taboo "Human transmutations." Ed sat on the stool by the table, reviewing, before being put to the test. A human transmutation was considered a taboo, a sin, whatever you wanted the opinions were all the same. But no one ever told him why it was a sin. 'Why is bringing someone back to life bad' Ed pondered closing the book. As the dust from the book arisen, Ed made his way to a side of the circle. 'Your going to live, you're going to be with us again!' Ed's anticipation grew large that he couldn't take it any more. _

_"Ed are you-," Al yelled once the basement door was open. He was taken back knowing why Ed left and played by himself daily. Telling him 'don't bother me' or 'go see Winry'. His eye showed fear and panic. _

_"Ed stop you know you shouldn't being doing this." However Al's older brother paid no attention to his pleas. Without turning Ed stood up and spoke in his defense._

_"Don't you want mom back, I know I do," Ed responded starring at the tub. _

_"This is insane, you know only bad can come from this."_

_"Try and stop me," Ed said sharply, about to kneel down. But was interrupted by Alphonse slamming his side arm into his brother's hip. The wind from the sudden action made the light flicker threatening to disappear. Stumbling Ed regained his footing. A somber growl came in return. _

_"You're not going to stop me!" With that Edward smashed his hands into the ground. Then the only light vanished, replaced with a different light. The transmutation circle glowed a light blue. It was so beautiful, and that didn't last long. Yellow stream of power surged so immensely, it thrown Alphonse back, hitting the wall. It knocked our dear Alphonse unconscious. Ed's plan backfired once the yellow light turned into a murky purple light. Ed thought 'why wasn't I thrown back?' Turning down Ed freaked out. He was right next to the vat it the center of the circle! He screamed while trying to scramble to his feet. A light enshrouded young Ed. It was a white light. Standing up Ed shouted "Hello!"_

_A sense of intowishen emerged as he made a 180-degree spin. A huge black door was behind him. The door was very disturbing with human bones decorating the door's frame like Christmas lights. All the skulls had jaws crookedly smiling. _

_"Al are you there", Ed yelled repeatedly strutting to the door. Standing only inches away Ed knocked on it slightly. _

_"I wonder was behind this do-."_

_Ed had his answer. The closed door a jarred slowly. As it opened tiny eyes appeared. Some had grins while others just stared. Ed was daunted but also intrigued by the eyes and grins. _

_"Can any of you guys help me? See I tried to bring back my mother so-."_

_"Hello my baby boy, i'm happy to see you."_

_Trisha Elric was standing inside the doorway. She was wearing her normal outfit. The purple shirt and white apron that Ed once hugged tightly was there. Her brown hair and caring smile couldn't help but make Edward chuckle in joy. It worked; it really worked. _

_"I knew it would work, Al was wrong."_

_Trisha kept her painted smile and brought her hand up. With one finger she made an action for Ed to come over. Ed stepped forward but was taken back. Miniature hands strangled Edward's mother. But Ed continued his advances. His eyes told no story they were completely blank. _

_"I love you Edward," Trisha whispered reaching her arms out and hugging Ed. This is what he wanted to feel, love. Being in his mother's arms made him whole but also hollow. The tiny black arms that were around his mother now wrapped around Ed. He felt himself being pulled inside but still held by his "mother". The door closed and the scream of a little boy could be heard. Edward was surrounded with knowledge of the world. The hands made Ed watch the mind-blowing hell while tearing the skin around his eyes.._

---------------------

A crow awakened the sleeping Ed. It wasn't even light out. The night before left dew on the ground and the fresh smell in the air. 'I had that dream again, I might never get another night of sleep'. Ed propped up, shaking his head letting his wavy hair fall to his shoulders. Now he regrets his former actions. Alphonse was right, and now he has the scar to remind him. His gazed focused on the tattoo on his left arm. It was the tattoo of the Ouroborus. The red snake taunted Edward, and not only that but other markings covered is body as well. Especially the parts covered up by clothes (wink). Ed crawled out of his tent and stared at the sky. It had an orange tinge mixed with a navy blue giving off the morning dawn. It felt strange being in the outside world. Even though he was a Homunculus his feelings were still strong like a humans. 'Now were do I belong?'

* * *

So whatcha think? I'll handle flames in this story. Poor Ed he's so confused.

Muska: It's ok I guess /

Sam: Remember don't forget the yummy

Read and Review please.


	2. Fullmetal Alchemist

Here is chapter two. I don't know when I'll make chapter seven for "Deep, dark, revenge."

Now should Sloth be in it? Of course! Though Ed and Alphonse won't meet her for a while. Remember, sense Al never helped out he never got his armor body. Yes he is a real person now. Very sorry I haven't posted in so long of time. You guys can hit me.

Muska: As long as Hughes lives in this story

Envy: (jumps on me and starts yelling profanities)

Sam: Envy please don't jump on her, that's not nice

Ed: No I'm Pride!

Me: stab rippy stab stab you

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's it like Fullmetal alchemist," Roy questioned not caring for an answer.

"Well I don't feel any different, is there suppose to be a party?"

"No, now your just a dog of the military." Roy only wanted him to leave. The sun shined though the blinds of his office. Riza stood to the right of him ready and waiting to give Roy more paperwork.

"Umm, Roy, whenever I don't have a job assigned can I try looking for someone. I'll still call and check up but this is very important to me."

Roy shut his eyes and grew a vein on his forehead. "Alright, but don't forget to call."

Alphonse decided to leave from Roy's tone. Al walked out of his office in patience and then boom.

"WooooHOOOOO, I'm an alchemist," Alphonse shouted then changed from a walk to a sprint. His arms were spread like he was trying to fly. He never believed he could become a state alchemist but there he was. His attire was a red robe with the flamel in black on the back and new sliver state alchemist pocket watch. He had no automail and no armor. He only had a faint memory and scare on his left arm from that night.

_"Brother I hope your proud," _Alphonse thought has he pushed the door and headed outside to the world.

---------------------

Edward stretched his arms to the sky. The sun was now gleaming down onto the forest. It was around 11:00am and not many animals frolicked today, it was a little strange to the sin. Then out of nowhere, a 'ggrrrr' sound echoed throughout the foliage.

"Wow, I guess I'm hungry," Ed commented while patting his stomach in curiously. So without a hesitance he trotted off to the nearest babbling stream.

"I wonder why there isn't any anim-," Ed cut himself off understanding that he arrived to a glistening river. A couple of shadows were showing just below the blue water.

_"Ok Ed, nice and steady,"_ Ed pondered intently. His feet were raised quietly and quickly, stalking to his prey. At the river's edged he lowed himself to the water. He reach slowly to the water. 'Splash,' and it was all over, his prize was a rainbow trout. The blonde smiled at his success and headed to his camp sight on grassy trails. But to his surprise he had a unsuspected guest back at his tent. He dropped the wiggling fish in his hand. It hit the ground wiggling for the sweet release of death. The guest already started a fire for Edward out of chalice. Edward inhaled deeply and paid close attention to his surroundings.

"Aahhhh, Edward what a strange surprise," Envy said with a smirk starting to form.

"Envy, what do you want now. Can't you see I have a lunch to prepare," Edward responded then picking up the now immobile trout.

"I'm just here looking for a little boy. Have you seen him, he has our mark," Envy questioned as he jumped to his feet. Every step Envy made towards him, Ed mimicked him by walking backwards. The forest was still, not a bird was chirping nor a rabbit was eating. In a chance of bad luck Edward hit a tree, and that's when Envy made his move. With a rush of air Envy pinned Edward to the oak tree. Edward's wrists were grasped into the green sin's hands. The trout dropped yet again to the forest floor.

"Don't think I don't own you. Remember that night, I was the one who found you. Remember your master, and it's not Dante." Envy came dangerously close to the boy's face. Edward became worried which made his heart race. Since Envy had Ed's wrist in his hands Edward's pulse was not left unnoticed. So in effect Envy made a toothy grin.

"What's wrong Edward, a little...excited? Well I won't continue now, I have better things to do. But I'll leave you with this." Envy moved past Edwards face and snatched his lower ear between his teeth. His hot breathe grazed over the chibi's ear. Shivers traveled down his spine, now his heart raced like a jackrabbit. Perspiration gathered over Edward's neck. It gave off a scent that Envy could never resist, like fresh rain showing across the land. It sets off his animal instincts, which could be very savage.

_'Oh know, stay focused Edward, don't panic,' _Edward chanted throughout his empty head. But temptation is truly a hard thing to ignore. Envy slowly moved his teeth back and fourth. Then his tongue lightly lapped the earlobe between his teeth. Now other places on Ed's body were well...heated up. But held his sanity and moans inside. Envy then intertwined his fingers with the blondes while his eyes examined Edward's emotions. The Ouroborus on his arm lit an evil crimson glow.

_'This will help me in the future,'_ Envy pondered. Right when it started Envy pulled away with new data and satisfaction. The chibi roughly pushed Envy away while catching his breathe. He picked up his trout then notices his tattoo. It was bleeding; the blood flowed out of his body. However, it soon healed itself. Not thinking of it, Ed grabbed the fish and began cooking it on the fire for lunch, without any more disruptions.

---------------------

The day drifted into dusk as Alphonse sat near a bank's edge. Wind began to gust, which blew Al's small hairs back and forth. He sat on his back with one knee propped up and used his hands to keep himself upright. Grass stuck up between his fingers in delightfulness.

"Brother, are you alive," Alphonse questioned not expecting an answer.

"Did you really disappear that night? If you didn't I'll find you someway." His eyes began to cloud he was going to cry. Being left in this cruel world with ought a family member to have. He had the Rockbells, but that's it. Maybe he could help out others like himself. Alphonse wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye before it could form.

"Grow up Alphonse," he scolded to himself. Then ripped grass out of the ground to shower himself in it. The crickets came out to play, that's when anyone could tell night has fallen. Suddenly a thought came into his mind. He pulled out more grass from the ground and made a pile into his right hand. Propping himself with his elbows, a plan was being put into action. Then he cupped his left hand on top, a flash of light emerge. In his hand now was a penny.

"Ok heads I head back into town and never look for him tails I stay here." With that he tossed the coin in the air. Everything in his mind and future rested on a single coin toss. In a second the coin fell to the ground.

"It's...heads," Alphonse commented and then paused. He shrugged and the laid down with his hands behind his head. The coin was never moved.

"I never rely on coins," Al said then closed his eyes and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm very sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you guys like that chapter. I'll write them longer and better once the reviews come in, Okay?


	3. A storm rising

This is chapter three. I know, finally writer, I know. I do have a plan planned out for this story but it's receiving a couple new scratches. Also, no new news on my other stories. I'm skipping four years into the future. It is right before the discovery of Laboratory five. Alphonse met Marco but Marco died by Scar in the streets. The Philosophers stone is second of importance to Alphonse but he is looking for it none the less.

Sam: Ahhhh, your so sad

Envy: I never win

Muska: Oh sniggle

Me: Sorry, bad times at home. Here is chapter three.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a couple of years, but Alphonse was already feeling the pressure of being a state Alchemist. He sat around in the front office of Central's Military base. The room was boring with cream walls and soldiers ambling around the hallways. Most were in blue while others in white nurses' outfits. He was just there on an important mission.

_'I wonder what kind of information I'm getting,' _Al thought while twiddling his fingers. His gazed was faced downward, like an abused dog waiting for death to come.

_'Or...maybe I'm in trouble,'_ Al then panicked and began twiddling faster.

(Flash back)

_"Fullmetal, you'll be heading to Central to get me a folder," Roy command while searching through tons of paper. In his voice it was hollow and stern, it was something important._

_"What is in this folder," Alphonse questioned as he stood in readiness. A glare came from the flame boy, bad move on Alphonse's part. Roy's hands stopped moving, as if thinking of something dreadful was going to happen. Then he responded harshly._

_"It's nothing a **dog **as yourself should concern yourself with. Armstrong is at the train station waiting for you because of the recent attacks with Scar. Can't be too careful, eh," A wave of the hand signaled Alphonse to leave, immediately to the train with Armstrong to Central. When the door shut Mustang sighed in disbelief. Then Riza came into the room._

_"I got a call from _

(End of flash back)

Armstrong then quickly walked up to the other Alchemist. In his hand was the folder Mustang was just dieing to have.

"Ready to go, young Elric," Armstrong asked.

"Wait...what I didn't even do anything," Al protested.

"You want to do something Elric, ok." With that Armstrong shoved the folder into the arms of the Fullmetal.

"You can carry the folder," he said then smiled kindly. Then without a warning, Armstrong began walking to the double doors. Partly in shock Alphonse opened the folder anxiously. His eye grew and then Al broke out into a cold shake.

"What the-," Al responded but was interrupted.

"Come on boy," Armstrong yelled. He was holding one of the doors open and had a hand extended. Quickly shutting the folder, the alchemist ran out of the building in pure fright. He couldn't tell Armstrong; no he wasn't to be trusted.

'_Why was there a warning on the front page. It had a warning about Laboratory five,' _he wondered as they strolled to the train station.

---------------------

It was around twelve when Edward was in front of an old mansion. Partly cloudily and birds sang their songs of joy to the land. The dirt below had no nutrients and was extremely dryer than other dirt's he's treaded on. It was just an isolated house in the forest but hid secrets of death and the destruction of the world.

"Well I guess this is important," Ed said to himself. Suddenly the French doors jarred and an old woman stood in the doorway. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a purple poncho, it was Dante.

"Ahhh, Pride what a pleasant surprise," the hag caringly commented. She shut the door behind her and limped toward the blonde sin. But he ran to her just to make sure she didn't fall. Just in time as the lady almost fell on her face. Edward caught her and helped her upright. Then snatched her cane that fell to the ground when she almost fell.

"Thank you Pride, this is why you're my favorite. Come join me on that bench over there." She strokes his cheek, in a non-affection type of way. It was her favorite bench, a simple light wooden bench surrounded by flowers and bugs. They sat on the bench with no trouble. Edward blinked and was the first to begin.

"It's been years since we've met, do you want something?"

A pause then she began. "Yes, I do need your assistance with something." Her cold eyes stared at the sin.

"Well-" Edward questioned in curiosity.

"I need you to go to Laboratory five. It seems soon an Alchemist will try and interfere with our plans. I need you to stop them with Envy, Lust, and Gluttony." He knew refusing was a no so he left without a word. The sky cracked, a storm was rising. Once the silhouette of Edward disappeared within the thicken forest, Dante made a smirk. With no hesitation, a light ignited from the old lady and became Envy. He snickered in delight with his hand over his mouth.

"Poor Edward, I love toying with you. That's why you intrigue me so. You voice, your intensions, your tight leather pants, all appeal to me."

"So your going to destroy him won't you." A voice of a female shattered the silence. Then from behind Envy, Lust sauntered out of the forest. Envy didn't want to turn around as she stepped closer.

"Come on, I'm just going to play around a little bit." Envy put both of his arms outspread with his hands in a cup shape, like a scale.

"It's like this, we give him too much freedom the less loyal he'll be," Envy said then demonstrated with his arms. He brought his right arm up and his left arm down.

"However, the more loyal he is the less freedom he'll have." Then Envy made the opposite effect by bringing his left arm up and his right arm down. Lust was now right behind him, with extended fingernails. They were razor sharp and ready to slice Homunculi skin. This however didn't scare him at all.

"Why do you even care Lust," Envy turned his head to see a plain faced Lust. With that she brought back her fingernails.

"Just don't screw us up," she finally said and headed back into the forest.

---------------------

The train had finally arrived as Al and Armstrong waited on a platform.

"Hey Armstrong I need to go the bathroom," Alphonse admitted.

"Why didn't you go earlier? Never mind, just hurry up."

"Sure will," then he ran off. Armstrong proceeded onto the train. He got a seat in the first class section.

_'It's around five, so we should be in Eastern at eight O' clock,'_ he calculated. Then decided to get a couple of ZZZZ's. But after ten minutes it came to a realization.

"Wait a second, he could have went to the bathroom on the train." Suddenly the train let the whistle blow. Slow and steady the steam filled the sky and the train started up. Armstrong rushed out of his seat and to the door. But in his way, a train attendant blocked his way to the train door.

"Please sit down Sir, the train has already started its trip to Eastern." With a sigh, Armstrong went back to his seat defeated and very tired.

---------------------

Alphonse ran in the dark to an empty alleyway. The only one that was there was a cat on top of a garbage lids, it mewed like a small child. But he tried to pay no attention to the creature.

"Alright now time to find out what's happening in the Military." With hands of temptation he opened the folder once again. He tore past the page with the big red warning. There were only five pages, all about the mysterious Laboratory five. His eyes went wide.

"So, in Laboratory five some scientists tried to create the Philosophers stone. Why wouldn't Mustang want me to see this? I have to destroy any remains of the stones creation, no one should try to make a stone only to kill and bring back the dead, not ever again." He roughly shut the folder and looked at the moonlit sky.

"I must stop this," he concluded as he tucked the folder under his arm and headed off into the night to Laboratory five.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done with chapter three. I wanted to get this up ASAP. It seemed a little rushed in my opinion. Ok, in the next one there will be yummyness between Envy and Ed I promise. Also I can't remember some of the things in the series. So if I screw up somewhere please tell me. Also in the next one Alphonse will meet Edward, and he hasn't seen him since that night. Sorry for skipping in years, I was out of it. Tell me what I have to work on, that would me great. I don't feel like my story is good but that's just me. Good-bye for now peeps.


	4. Laboratory Five part I

Here, I finally made the fourth chapter. I know, it seemed like forever to who ever were dying to read this. I'm a very lazy bum. I feel like making a Death Note Story, but I never finish stories it's just sad. I just don't feel the need to cont. any of the Fulmetal Alchemist stories. But I probably couldn't write a very intelligent or intertwined story, so a Death Note fanfic. Is out of the question. Besides the conversations can get a little confusing if you don't pay much attention. It's just; now that FMA is completed I have less of a motivation to cont. the stories. I'm constantly trying to recall what happens chronologically. Anywho, in pictures I've seen PrideEd he had a long pike or a scythe that had a chain at the top of the blade. I've decided to go with the second weapon it's more interesting. But in my story with his weapon the chain will be at the bottom of the scythe staff, it just looks better.

I don't own any of FMA, it's characters, or plotline. I've changed a lot within Laboratory five. First, a chimera is a combination of different animals. So when I saw the FMA chimera I was slightly disappointed. So I made the real chimeras but combined them with the FMA chimeras. Next, the professor will be acting slightly different. But he is still half chimera like in the series. I'm sorry if you guys wanted yummy, I'm going to let you down this time. I just couldn't fit it in this chapter. I will try my damndest in the next one. This is part one of either 2 or maybe 3 parts. I'm at a slight writers block when it comes to Laboratory five. I know how I want this story to go it's just I want each event to connect together like a Seinfeld episode.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The night just seemed a little darker as Al made his way to laboratory five. Inside was upside down and inside out, Alphonse knew questions would be answered. Laboratory five was cut off by the military, basically abandoned. Since then, no one ever talked of it or anything. The moon glistened in his murky eyes; the pavement echoed his forget footsteps. Luckily only three blocks away was the lab of the wanted. It was protected with a ashen stone wall with bared wire around the top. The only way in was with a double iron barred door. That too was ensnared in bared wire. It ward literates away with a sign that was hung up reading, "Stay out." As the long blonde stepped he could tell something wasn't right.

_'What the heck, is that armor scattered in the front?'_

Behind the doors was indeed covered in armor. By one was a katana and the other had a large butcher's knife. Strange cloth and fur was shredded everywhere like fallen snow.

'_Well, that's a good welcome, I feel safe,' _Al thought. He walked in front of the wall. With his alchemy the light created indents in the wall. Sticking his right foot first in the wall, he began the ascent. It was fairly easy until the top. Alphonse had to physically rip the wire apart. Bending it back and fourth until the stress torn it apart. The blood from a slight cut strained his gloves on the index finger. But all in all he hopped down and stumbled a little. Then Al headed towards the mess. On close examination he discovered something. In the helmet with the white feather was a blood transfiguration circle.

_'So, it's possible to connect a soul to an imamate object. This is against the Alchemy rule. Maybe the stone was used, there has to be one!'_

So the fire of anticipation burned bright he ran towards a small vent and mimicked the same alchemy that he used on the wall before. So the adventure continued when he reached the vent. But unknowingly he dropped the folder right outside the gate.

---------------------

"Where is he," Envy yelled to Lust as they waited in the clock tower. His fist was clench, ready to knock out the next person who looked at him.

"How should I know, you where the one who talked to him last," Lust tiredly replied, switching her leg's postion. Gluttony watched out of a tiny window down at the Laboratory.

"Lust, I swear one day-"

"Lust Lust! It's the blonde boy, the one I want to eat!"

Lust stood up and headed behind Gluttony to see the commotion. This just pissed off Envy even more. He just folded his arms and 'Humphed'. It was Al who crawled into the vent.

"Envy, what did you tell Pride to do anyways?"

"You should know since you where eesdropping!"

"Lust, I saw Pride talk to master" the lummox squawked.

"No you retard that was me!"

"No, in the mansion before we left." An uneasy feeling crashed as a wave.

Envy calmed down enough to ask, "What were they talking about?"

Gluttony put his finger in his mouth in thought. Then raised his finger to the sky.

"They were talking about..." His face became covered with fear, which made his eyes dilate.

"The bad place," he said sacredly, as he retreated behind Lust.

"It must be Greed," Envy commented, standing up and ready to go.

"Then we better find him," Lust commanded. One by one each jumped out of the window and sprinted towards the laboratory.

---------------------

Pride began to destroy many walls, making lots of noise. His golden grain swished and flew threw the wind he transpired. Rubble fell all around him.

"Even though I don't want to see him, it's what see wants."

Suddenly, a group of stray chimera stalked behind Pride. Ed turned around with his scythe in hand. Each one did not look like the other. One was orange with a crocodile hide texture and a bear face. Another had two heads, one of a lion and the other of a snake. Finally the alpha, which was packing on more muscle then the others was gray and had a slender body like a wolf. It even looked like a wolf, except for the lion's mane and bangle tiger tail.

"Damn, I must have blown up some of there cages," Edward commented. It was a fight brewing up, as he stood legs apart and scythe positioned on the ground. A maniacal grin and widened eyes would make anyone think he was insane. But, the chimeras became submissive and lowered their heads.

"I take it your in my dept for rescuing you" he questioned. The lead raised it's head and nodded, it knew of human speech.

"Well then," He started, withdrawing his weapon that placing it around the back of his neck.

"To repay me help me find a chamber with a man who has black spiky hair. Once you find it report back to me, I'll be waiting here."

As the Chimeras ran off into the left, right, and straight corridor Pride sat in silence.

---------------------

"I can see the ending," Al squeaked out. This army crawl was getting too old too fast. It was unbearably uncomfortable and it smelled like stale cheese. Sure he ran into a couple of spiders and a dust bunny or two but that's not why it was bad. His body had to squeeze like a tuna just to enter this building. His red coated almost became caught when jumping out of the confinement. The sound echoed in the empty hallways.

_'I'm finally inside, better start looking,' _he pondered while brushing off dust from the vent. One last spider scattered up his red coat. Unlike most people they would have smashed the bastard, but not Al. He just grabbed its legs and laid the arachnid on the floor, unharmed.

"What are you doing here?"

Al stopped breathing for a moment, he knew who it was. As he shook in fright he stood up, turned his head, and looked over his shoulder. Standing only 2 meters away was Scar. The reports of his face with the white X stained on his face.

"Really I shouldn't be surprised that your here," Scar commented, stepping closer to Al. The alchemist about faced and stared down Scar.

_'So this is Scar, the Alchemist killer.'_

As Scar stopped near Alphonse he asked, "Were you the one who destroyed those trapped souls in the suites of armor?"

"No," standing his ground firmly.

"I've heard much about you, and your dead brother. Don't worry; I understand you tried to stop him from bringing back your mother so I'm not going to kill you, even though you are an alchemist. But if you stand in my way I won't hesitate too. It's wrong that your brother tried to do that, but it's a reminder that the use of alchemy is forbidden magic."

_'You'll never understand, no matter how much you read about me. You know nothing of what my brother did or the positives of Alchemy!'_

His voice was deep and threatening. Just the reminder of his brother made him hold back tears. His fist clench and Scar could tell it hit a sore spot. Al turned away to hide his teary eyes from this maniac.

"Always, I was just passing and found a folder outside this facility. I know the military was trying to make a stone in here. Have you found anything?"

It was time to push his feeling aside. "No, I just came in here myself. I'll look with you, if you don't mind." A kinder side emerged from Scar. His once frowned eyebrows had softened, as did his eyes. Strangely, he didn't answer until he walked past Alphonse.

"Then come on and don't slow me down." Rushing behind Scar, a scared alliance, which could not be spoken of, was formed.

---------------------

Exactly off the train Armstrong ran to the nearest phone booth. Digging through his pockets, many coins dropped to the ground. But that didn't matter, since he already held 2 shiny coins. With the combination of buttons he needed to get a hold of Mustang.

"Come on Mustang pick up," The man yelled, throwing a hand on the glass of the phone booth. One ring, then two, three, four..."Hello, this is Riza."

"Riza, it's Armstrong I must talk to Mustang immediately!"

"Right away Lieutenant."..."This is Mustang, what's going on?" A Hint of sternness and confidents, yep this was Roy.

"Mustang, Alphonse stole the documents for laboratory five! If I'm guessing he's already there!"

A brief pause ignited, then, "Thank you, I'll call Meas after this conversation. Head to back to Central right away."

The dial tone began letting Lieutenant Armstrong know it was time to leave. Each star above was like a star of hope or human lives. When Armstrong exited the booth he stared at the sky. One star, the one which gleamed the most went out. Now it was really time to get going.

------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a short chapter. I want to see if I still have any fans on this story. I really want to cont. this story it's really fun. I just have to get off my video games and write, write, write away. I am not looking for a beta anymore. No one offered so I decided not to ask anymore. Oh well, that's not my problem. Is PrideEd's power the Pride's power in the original series?


	5. Laboratory Five part II

Chapter cinq, finally not really. I'm going to be honest with you; I really didn't like the Laboratory scene in the series. It's extremely difficult to have everything line up just so. Now, I want to ease into the romance instead of forcefully push. Sure, some girls & guys like it when it's pushed in. But the best stories I read developed a feeling towards it first. Personally, it's the first adjectives used in a character's feelings for another that really gear your story into a direction. So in the beginning, Pride & Envy will be stand offish and even hostel. But hopefully it will work. I know I fucked up in the chapter 3 went Envy thought of Ed like that. I wish I could forget it, I'll think of something. Oh, I've decided that Sloth will be in my story, but not for a while. This chapter mostly focuses on Envy and Ed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Clock tower struck nine; it had been thirty minutes since Envy, Lust, and Gluttony arrived into the Lab. Lust took Gluttony like usual while Envy was a lone wolf. Amazing how small it was on the outside, but inside he had run into no one. He decided upon not transforming into another, just for insurance. The plot to create a stone with the young alchemist has to be postponed; if Greed was awakened creating the stone would be pointless. Envy stopped and closed his eyes, listening around the corner to hear if there was any breathing. Inhaling and exhaling normally, someone was near by. Mutating his arms into a blade he reflected it in the light to see around the plaster wall.

_'Found you chibi,' _Envy thought, transforming his arm into its normal form.

"Envy, come out. You know I can hear you," Ed commented with a confident smile.

The jig was up, time to play a sarcastic game. The sin just peered around the corner, not a hint of fear could be smelled.

"I knew I made noise. I was making sure your ego didn't infest your senses," Envy gestured with his hands and shoulder shrugged.

Pride squinted his eyes and arose with the black weapon in hand. With his black pants and black shirt that laid tighter on his chest it reminded Envy of the Reaper that humans made up from their imagination. It drew spiky head near him, and then transformed his left hand into a black broad sword. A duel was decided with no words needed. Just pent up irritation from one another caused a thunderstorm of tension.

Envy made the first strike to his shoulder; Ed ducked and wrapped the chain around Envy's ankle. But then Envy grabbed the shaft right below the blade and smashed upward into Edward's neck just as he tried to stand back up to block. Pride's body crashed into the wall. This barrier started to crack from impact then pressure. With the blade of Pride's scythe slicing against his neck an on looker would have assumed the winner to be Envy. Struggling, Edward was able to slither part of the chain around his foot.

"What's wrong Edward, too much?" Envy mocked.

Suddenly, Ed pushed his entangled foot to the cracking wall. Like letting go of a child the wall crumbled, throwing both sins on the falling rumbled into the next room. But before landing on Edward, Envy tried to jump away. Too bad he was unsuccessful in his attempts because of the chain around his ankle. Edward's scythe faced outward from his body, the end of the staff nearly touching his chin while the chain was reaching its straining point. While Envy's plan backfired, Ed grabbed the middle of the scythe and placed the end of the blade onto the other sin's shoulder. However, it had not contacted the skin yet. Upon Envy's landing, Edward curled his legs inside with his scythe in between them, making Envy's stomach land on Edward's feet. It was very uncomfortable because Envy's ankle was still wrapped with that damn chain, just like Ed's foot. His feet weren't the softest chair for the other sin's stomach.

"Game over," Ed taunted, grinning.

Blood was the evidence as Ed slammed his feet up, tossing Envy into the scythe's crescent blade. Then to leave real damage Edward dragged the staff towards himself, ripping straight through Envy's shoulder and part of his neck. (Ouch). Each action that took place was done in only seconds after the wall caved in. But while flying though the air, Envy used his strength in his legs and back to curl in the air. When he hit the ground he was able to fall into a summersault throwing Ed flying backwards behind Envy into a chunk of wall that didn't fall. It was an OK hit right into blonde's head. The bodies thieving crimson liquid dripped from Edward's ear when his corpse fell to the ground. Envy panted and unhooked the cursed chain from his ankle.

"What are you doing," a hushed murmur.

Envy was the first to notice it was the half chimera freak. Ed was still laying on the ground, but obviously not dead.

"Get away from her," the doctor whispered while running in front of the tank. His furry, muddy colored, hands...or paws pressed against the water filled tank.

Inside was the decretive form of his daughter. Parts were covered in a brown fur and her eyes peered slightly but were ever so hazy. Edward finally started to move, using his arms to prop himself up. The other sin had to think fast, so he ran though a near by door.

"Like I would take that waste of life you call your daughter."

"Don't go in there," The doctor moved away from his daughter to stop him.

But not in the nick of time inside was a room surrounded by eight glass tanks of red liquid on the floor was an engraved transfiguration circle. The walls where covered in the same red matter trapped inside glass.

_'That's it,' _Envy deducted, rushing over to the nearest vat.

He turned the nozzle slightly and poured at least a half dollar size into each of his hands. Then heading back into the room where the rising Edward been. Envy shut the door with the ball of his foot and crouched near Ed. He had already risen, laying with his hands and knees on the ground, and started to breathe heavily.

_'If you die master will kill me as well. It's not that I want to help you.'_

Pride opened his eyes and turned to Envy. Only one of his hands was open, revealing the devil's brew of life. Even though the room was darkly dimmed for the doctor's daughter it shone a horrible red. Suddenly the mood of the room changed, Edward became very primal. He showed his teeth and hissed like a fearful cat at Envy. His eyes became squinted and focused on the mixture. Envy had seen this before; it was very dangerous to him the red water, the incomplete philosopher's stone. With Pride being a half-breed of homunculi it thrived on and for the red water. But since he was part human his body would also reject the concoction. It was the homunculus that needed the stone not the human. Pride wanted to take over; Edward would make sure that would never happen. His tattoos burned while a mental fight brewed up. Pain that resembled hot metal pressing against his body was the identity the demon marks took.

_'Stop I don't need that,' _Ed thought; however his hand kept reaching for one of them.

_'You don't but I do,' _Pride fought back.

_'No,' _Edward fought back.

Ed's heart began to race erratically and beads of sweat dripped fiercely off his chin. Even the involuntary act of breathing became a strain from his split like personalities. Seconds appeared to be minutes, as tension filled whatever matter had not occupied the space. The doctor seemed to also act just like Pride, however, he was fearful.

_'They're homunculi,' _He thought as he stood in front of his daughter.

_'They're just like that women I met, the beautiful one.'_

A painted grin splashed on his face. It was the gears of planning that turned into a dangerous idea.

_'I think I can use them later on,' _the doctor constructed.

The suffering sin twitched as his back cracked from stress. His hot breath steamed over Envy's hand and wrist.

_'You know what happened last time you defied me,' _Pride darkly questioned.

Unable to forget the past, this time the darker side of him took over. Hands cupped under Envy's hand, holding it up like a chelas. He ensnared the ruby candy made from dead souls, nipping and biting Envy's hand. Envy's hand began to feel a warm sensation as Pride's tongue forcefully licking off the liquid. It was kind of like a puppy that was given a new chewy. Envy could do nothing as he began to finish up. It was interesting how submissive Edward must be to satisfy Pride. Unknown, lost, and confused was a definition to place Envy in. But it intrigued him that this thing eating out of the palm of his hand was similar. Both had the same father but there was not one physical feature that identified one with the other.

_'Why are you like this to me,' _Envy slightly thought.

Everything started to boil over again. Strangely even though Envy did not care much about Edward or Pride he always had to tell himself that.

_'No, we will never be the same.'_

"I hate when you do this," Envy commented to the thrashing Pride.

Some would call it cannibalism but for Edward it was a way to survive. Sure when he fought Envy that was Ed most of the time, sometimes Pride would take over and try to kill the other sins. His markings calmed down as he consumed the other hand with the liquid.

---------------------

The echoes of the two wandered around the emptiness. Al still didn't trust Scar—he was a murderous being none the less. But he must get along to search the dilapidated building. Alphonse walked at least five feet away from the monster. Every since he joined him Al's heart would not slow down for a second. It was like a constant shot of caffeine flowed though his veins that poisoned his thinking.

_'Alphonse, this is madness, (no! this is Sparta!) he's just going to kill you.'_

One pace, two paces, three paces, four...

Alphonse put his thumb just under his chin and thought of a plan.

_'Maybe I can talk him out of killing other alchemists. I mean he still is human after all,'_ He thought trying to calm himself down.

Then the alchemist stepped on a pebble, which halted Scar. Al's eye went completely open in shock while gritting his teeth.

_'HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!'_

"Scar, I'm sorry I-"

But what made Al stop speaking was not from what Scar did, it was what he didn't do. All that happened was he halted—only a fool would ask why. Scar looked to the left and slightly stepped towards the wall. After awhile the walls all started to look the same so it was just strange.

"Stand back," He warned Al, placing his right hand on the wall.

Suddenly his hand exploded, sending red electricity circuiting though the wall. The bolts jumped and frayed to make the wall crumbled onto the matching floor. Even the crowbars that held the wall in place could not with stand such force. Enough waiting, Al ran next to Scar to examine the damage. It was very strange, carvings surrounded a room and blackness was an accompaniment.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was getting tired of seeing the same color. And I heard something behind this wall."

Scar turned to look at Al, still having the same frown. It wasn't the same frown though; it was kind of sensitive, if that made any sense for Al. But instead of making an awkward moment together he just turned his gaze into the marked room. There was something lying as a boulder.

"Is that a human," Alphonse questioned.

"No, it's not human," Scar replied.

He was right it started to move. First it ripped the black restrains that held and stood up. Whatever it was it looked up at both Scar and Al. It grinned and showed its teeth like a prize. The worst part was its eyes, how they stared menacingly at the two of them.

"Why hello," it said. "I'm Greed."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I finally introduced Greed I'm so excited. The laboratory five saga is only a three part story. It'll be easy to finish in the next chapter. Soon I'm going to fix my past chapters with the grammar and spelling because my friend Sam in my new beta. (YAY!!!! ). I'm still trying to figure out what Ed/Pride's ability is. If anyone knows please tell me. Next thing, when I talk about Ed/Pride in a normal conversation that means Edward is in control of his body. I will tell you when Pride is talking, fighting, etc.

Example: _Pride walking over and grabbed a cookie when no one was around._

This is Edward not Pride. Instead of using Ed's name I used Pride.

_The insanity Pride released could not be contained while his hands tightened around Al's neck._

This is Pride not Ed. Ed would probably not do this so it's safe to say this is Pride. (O.O GASP-ETH!!!!)

Tee hee, got to go for now peeps.


End file.
